


The Healing Power of Water

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Closet Slut Yosuke, Exhibitionism, M/M, Polyamorous Phantom Thieves, Shower Sex, Spoilers for the second labyrinth, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After being rescued, all Yosuke wants to do is take a nice, soothing, solitary shower, but Akira has other plans.





	The Healing Power of Water

Akira slipped quietly into the shower room that had appeared just past the toilets in the mens washroom of the Theater, not wanting to disturb the newest member of their team.

 

Yosuke Hanamura had been rescued from being eaten by a carnivorous dinosaur, but not before being wounded. When she had heard about the injury, Nagi had suggested a shower, saying that the water had gained the power to heal most wounds.

 

That had sounded too good to be true, but even so Hanamura had headed straight for a shower, saying that he'd feel better if he was clean.

 

Now, however, Joker was investigating some soft sounds he had heard while relieving himself, and slid silently around the dividing wall.

 

"Ha... ha... ha..." Yosuke panted as he rubbed one out, trying to stay quiet but the pressure of his hand coupled with the water washing him clean was just too much.

 

Akira, sensing that Hanamura was certain that he was completely alone, decided to test the other boy. Stripping naked, he padded into the open shower room and turned on his own shower head, keeping a respectful distance between himself and the tawny haired teen.

 

Hanamura jumped as he heard the hiss of water from the second shower head. "What the...? Oh, Joker was it?" He blushed darkly and tried in vain to hide his erection.

 

"Joker is my code name. I'm Akira Kurusu."

 

"Oh, yes that's right. Kurusu-san, did you wish to shower? I thought no one else needed to and... uh..." He broke off, his blush deepening further.

 

"Oh, of course. Don't mind me." Akira casually took a handful of the three-in-one shampoo, conditioner and body wash and began to soap up his hair.

 

Hanamura looked away as he rinsed himself, cuts and bruises visibly fading as the healing water coursed over them, but his eyes were drawn back to the dark haired boy as his hands moved south.

 

Akira slowly worked his way over defined pecs and a washboard stomach to his toned thighs before carefully balancing on one foot, then the other, to wash his feet.

 

Motion out of the corner of his eye told him that Hanamura had begun to touch himself again, and as Akira worked on washing his back he decided to make small talk with the other youth.

 

"I heard that your companions call you 'The Prince of Disappointment'? Does that mean that you aren't seeing anyone?"

 

"That's...! No, I uh... no I don't have a girlfriend. The girls on my team all think of me as a brother, at best." Hanamura sighed.

 

"And the guys? No boyfriend?" Akira made sure he had Hanamura's full attention before sliding a hand between his butt cheeks.

 

"No... no boyfriend..." Hanamura looked away then back as Akira finally got around to washing his now half hard shaft.

 

"Oh, I got the impression that you were seeing that cute blond, or else your leader. Or maybe its the big guy you're with. Or all three?" Akira winked at him as he pulled back his foreskin to wash underneath.

 

"Oh um... I... we aren't dating but I have... you know, done it, with all three of them. Wait are you trying to hit on me?!"

 

"No, I am not _trying_ to do anything. I am hitting on you. A good fuck will clear your head better than a shower alone."

 

"Oh uh... We just met! I barely know you." Precum gushed from his slit as Hanamura pumped his hand even faster.

 

"Looks to me like that turns you on." Akira rinsed himself off and went back to where he had left his pants, pulling foil packets of lube and a condom from his wallet. "What do you say?"

 

"Well, fine, since you have protection."

 

"Would you prefer to top, or bottom?" Akira approached Hanamura properly after turning the water off, each drip as the two shower heads drained loud in the sudden silence.

 

"Bottom. I'll top if I ever get to be with a girl, but with guys I'm a bottom." Hanamura sighed as though confessing a dark secret.

 

Akira moved up behind Hanamura, and kissed the back of his neck, making him jump again. “Are you always this skittish?”

 

“No, I... I've never been propositioned like this before. Not right after meeting someone, so like, its flattering but also kinda hard to believe.”

 

“Oh? You're cute though; what's hard to believe is that you don't just attract people.”

 

“Cute? Me?” Hanamura turned around to look Akira in the eye. “Really? I'm cute?”

 

“You're absolutely adorable.”Akira kissed his lips, feeling him sigh before kissing him back.

 

Tongues dueled as a slick finger probed Hanamura, causing him to moan into the kiss. “You're sensitive back here, aren't you?”

 

“Y-yeah, I am.”

 

“There's no reason to be ashamed. Sex should not be shameful, in any form.” Akira moved that finger in and out, searching for a sweet spot.

 

“Yeah, I know its just... My parents are homophobic so being bi still feels strange, even though I love being used by guys. I guess I'm just not fully used to it yet.”

 

“You were raised to hate gays?” Akira slid home a second finger.

 

“Oh!” Hanamura's lips parted sensually as he moaned low in his throat. “Yeah, and when I first met Kanji I freaked at him for being gay, but he's actually also bi. Actually all the guys on the Investigation Team are bi, which is really strange. But it took me the longest to come to terms with it and, well, it was Souji who finally convinced me to be honest with myself.”

 

“Why did you think Kanji was gay?” Akira teased him by rubbing hard against his prostate.

 

“Ah! Uh... long story. Basically his Shadow was flaming gay and roaming around a bathhouse; and that's all I'm saying.”

 

“A bathhouse? Sounds fun.”

 

“It was hot and sweaty, so no, not fun at all.” Hanamura's back arched as the third finger slid inside him.

 

“You're really soft back here, they must use you a fair bit.”

 

“It's mostly Teddie. He... uh... he lives in my closet and is an absolute sex fiend when my parents aren't home. Plus I'll often meet up with Souji in random places for sex. I've only been with Kanji once though, on a school trip. So, yeah my ass is well used.”

 

Akira pulled his fingers out. “Okay, turn around and bend over.” He smoothed the condom down his shaft.

 

Hanamura spun around eagerly, bending over and lifting his hips like a little slut as Akira slammed his shaft deep inside him.

 

“Hey, Akira! Where did you stash the notebook you're drawing the map in? Yusuke's going crazy for a drawing pad and I want to make sure he's not getting into the wrong book.” Ryuji didn't even bat an eye as he came around the corner.

 

“Don't worry; I hid the notebook in the inside pocket of my uniform jacket.” Akira's pace did not falter as he answered his friends question.

 

“Cool. Oh, Hanamura-san, was it? Are you feeling any better?”

 

“What. The. HELL? Can't you see that we're busy?! Get out!” Hanamura was bright red and panting but still somehow managed to make the words drip with venom. Or was it embarrassment?

 

“Dude, chill. Akira's been with everyone in our group and its cool, ya know? Walking in on him fucking someone is normal for us.”

 

“Well, whoopie for you! This is not normal for me!”

 

“Okay, okay...” Ryuji turned on his heel and left the bathroom.

 

“S-sorry I just... I don't like being watched...”

 

“No need to apologize.” Akira softly kissed his cheek as he sped his rather languid pace until Hanamura could no longer think or speak, and was trembling with the strain of staying on his feet, even braced against the wall like he was.

 

“Go ahead and cum.” Akira whispered the words, his voice deep and sultry with desire as he wrapped a hand around Hanamura for the first time, stroking him only once before cum was spraying everywhere.

 

Akira thrust deeply one last time and shot his own load into the condom before pulling out again. “How was that?”

 

“It was amazing. I mean, you're skilled and well... hot. That's why this all feels surreal to me; why would a guy as insanely hot as you are be interested in me?”

 

“Be confidant in yourself.” Akira kissed him one last time before disposing of the condom and rinsing them both off before grabbing huge fluffy towels.

 

“Don't tell anyone, okay?”

 

Akira froze, suddenly realizing that Ryuji didn't know that he wasn't supposed to tell. “Shit!”  
  
“What?”

 

“The Phantom Thieves are very open about sex, and I never told Ryuji to keep quiet.”

 

“Oh God no! Please no!”

 

Together they got dressed and left the bathroom into a solid wall of silence.

 

“Did you two really...?” Kujikawa's eyes were wide as she stared at Hanamura.

 

“As I have already said, this is none of our business!” Shirogane's cheeks were bright red as she walked away.

 

“Senpai, you get around!” Tatsumi was impressed, and clearly wanting to go more than just the one round with Hanamura.

 

“I am so dead!”

 

“I don't get it, what's going on?” Amagi frowned in confusion.

 

“Yosuke had gay sex with him in the bathroom!” Satonaka explained rather loudly.

 

“Oh!”

 

“HEY! Its no big deal, its just butt sex yeah?”

 

All eyes turned to Hanamura as he deeply regretted his outburst.

 

“They'll get used to it.”

 

“I hope so. I really, really hope so.”

 


End file.
